Update V32
Release Notes - v.32 Update General Changes *Added 5 new skins to in-game store **Doomsday Steel (Tier 3) **White Tiger Greystone **Moon Viper Khaimera **Amethyst Muriel **Nightshade Fey Agora *Reduced Travel Mode from 880 to 750. *Removed Orb from Prime Guardian. **Upon killing the Prime Guardian, Prime Cards are immediately activated for entire team who killed it. **No longer able to Defensive Dunk. *Reduced Initial Spawn Time of Side Harvesters from 6 mins to 3 mins. *Reduced Initial Spawn Time of Prime Harvesters from 9 mins to 6 mins. *Reduced Inhibitor regen rate from 5.25 to 3.5 *Increased the hit box of Tower and Inhibitor Gems. *Removed damage stacking mechanic from Towers and Inhibitors. *Increased fire rate of Tower and Inhibitors. *Reduced tower damage to account for changes. *Tweaked some VFX on the Prime Guardian. Audio *Addressed audio issues on PS4. *Changes to ability attacks to improve clarity in battle. *Sound added for placing harvesters *Music now fades in once you are logged in, fixes an issue where music starts loud and readjusts afterwards. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Chrono-Tonic (Community Pick) **Thunder Cleaver **Elysian Diamond *Blink Cards **Momentum retained after blinking is no longer calculated based on your movespeed prior to activation **Momentum has been reduced to a flat 150 from 222 + Movement Speed prior to activation *Added HUD status effect icons to Lazarus Key *Bump Juice and Zap Juice no longer take you out of sprint mode *Mending Bloom and Overflowing Gifts no longer put other potions on cooldown *Lifesteal icon should now display properly when using Pain Eater HUD & UI *Hero ability HUD status effect display icon consistency: **Shield icon added to Heroes with shield ability. **Movespeed added to Kallari. **Health Regen added to Rampage. **Attack Speed added to Twinblast. *Surrender Menu **Created a surrender menu that has options for the reason why you’re surrendering. *Play Screen Updates: **Added a warning for new players. **Added a warning for no rewards to due to level. **Added a warning for recently abandoned. **Game type selection buttons now update a subtitle area if you have boosts active, if you get no rewards or boosts are inactive. *Grammatical fixes for loading tips. *Changed formatting of in-game ability tips to bulleted lists. All Heroes *Polish & Bug Fixing **Various animation polish and tweaks. **Various tooltips have been updated for clarity. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Corrected a targeting issue with Reaping Dash in which the reticle would sometimes disappear. **Various animation polish and tweaks. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Sticky Mine now attaches to the Blue Buff correctly. **Speed Gate now deals its damage over 10 instances. *Added White Tiger Greystone to in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue in which AI GRIM.exe could sometimes become stuck while executing G.T.F.O. *Death Sentence **Added a timer to indicate how much longer of a window player’s have to confirm the ability. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Various tooltips have been updated for clarity. *Added Moon Viper Khaimera to in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue that would persist Ambush’s VFX. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue in which nearby targets would sometimes not be affected by Seismic Assault. **Void Drone now correctly breaks stealth when dealing or taking damage from a shadow pad. *Added Amethyst Muriel to the in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Corrected a rare issue that would prevent movement or ability use after using Boulder Throw while Enraged was ending. *Skewer **The Skewer tooltip now correctly lists the stun duration as 1.5 seconds instead of 1.3 seconds. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Various animation polish and tweaks. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Various animation polish and tweaks. *Added Doomsday Steel to in-game store. *Shield Slam **Adjusted targeting from a Sphere to a Cylinder. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Various tooltips have been updated for clarity. *Added Nightshade Fey to in-game store. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Black and Red buff camps damaging white guardians. *Fixed a bug with inhibitors damage stacking, allowing them to deal more damage than intended. *Fix to Gideon’s Cosmic Rift so enemies can hear when they are struck. Category:Patch Notes